


Heartattack

by PaddyChan



Series: Heartbeat [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Because Kree-stuff, M/M, Misunderstandings, That poor guy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddyChan/pseuds/PaddyChan
Summary: Do not knock on his door. The Accuser hates it.As all Kree tend to, Lurian makes sure to follow his orders very throughout.





	Heartattack

Lurian swallowed, as he stood in front of the closed door. Him and his sister had been on board of the Dark Aster for some days now, thanks to the influence of the Great Accuser’s… lover? Affair? Inferior? It didn’t make sense at all -why would the War Lord send him to the Markets, his social rank was nowhere even close to that even if it was obvious he was no Kree. However, all that pondering was just a petty excuse.   
Lurian did have an order; he was to update the Great Accuser of their discovery of a Ravenger-hideout they had been after for some time now. The bastards had dared to attack a Kree-ship, thus probing a declaration of war from Hala itself. However; the War Lord’s communication systems had been shut off and without his order, the Dark Aster war unable to take action. Korath had ordered him to inform the Great Accuser, further adding he was _not_ to knock on the superior’s door, as he greatly despised such.   
Unbidden, the Kree’s hands started to sweat.  
Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to the War Lord’s rooms. “Great Accuser Ronan, Master Korath ordered me to update you on-” He ceased talking, mouth hanging open. Ronan sat on the edge of his bed, torso naked. On his lap sat Peter, the War Lord’s arms possessively wrapped around his waist, since they had been obviously -almost gently, Ronan shoved the Terran off of his lap, before getting up and grabbing his hammer. “You _dare_ to simply enter these rooms?”, he snarled, teeth exposed. Nobody, _nobody_ simply entered this place. It didn’t matter whether his chest was bare, he would crush his skull and-   
“Master Korath ordered me not to knock, since you greatly despise it!” The much smaller Kree shivered, not daring to step back. “I was ordered to inform you as soon as possible and… and…” It was Peter who saved him from having to end the sentence (a blessing, considering he had no idea how to). The Terran… laughed? How dare he to laugh at the Great Accuser, how dare he to- “He- He did it right, you know?”, the redhead wheezed, oblivious to the faux-pas he once more committed. “Korath told him not to knock, so he… so he just entered!” He laughed even louder now, wiping tears from his eyes. “Oh God, I can’t even… Roro, that’s hilarious!”  
“Do _not_ call me that!”, the Kree snapped, with much more ire than he usually did (after dozens of attempts even he had deemed it useless), whereas Lurian blanched. This… person… dared to… he could feel the rage bubbling within himself. This… he wasn’t even a man, his muscles were nearly non-existent and he dared to humiliate the Great Accuser in such a way! Before his rage could deepen further, the Terran spoke up again. “This is what happens when you have a bunch of obedient morons”, he grinned, offering Ronan a shirt before covering his own chest.  
“You do realise Korath wanted you to wait outside the door until Ronan got out and then tell him of whatever there was?” Lurian swallowed. “Oh… _Oh!_ ” Of course… of course! How could he have assumed Master Korath wanted him to enter the War Lord’s rooms without even so much as a permission?  
“Leave us”, the Great Accuser commanded, making Lurian turn of his heel and stumble out of the door. Peter still chuckling behind him, Ronan made his way to the door. “This was the very last time I let you disconnect the room’s communication systems.”  
Peter gasped. “But Roro! Alone time! You know? Fucking ‘n stuff!”  
“I do not mind if half the crew hears your cries for pleasure.”  
“Make it ‘all of the crew’ and we have a deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, guys: Brain first!


End file.
